Junior Yagredin Music Festival 15
Junior Yagredin Music Festival 15, often referred as JYMF 15, was the fifteenth edition of the Junior Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Drakkengrad, Drakkegrad after winning the fourteenth edition with the song "Opusti Se" by Andrija Jo. Buba Corelli and Jala Brat were selected as the presenters of the event. Thirty countries participated in the fifteenth edition, Yejari being a debutant. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return to the contest. Nevertheless Djivača and Ynaiven withdrew again after taking part since edition 12 and 8 again. Due to the big amount of participants edition 15 was the another junior edition to hold semi finals to the show. Both semi finals consisted of 12 participants. 10 songs qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the 27th of september, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the 13th of october. The grand final results were aired on the 25th of october. The winner of the edition was Luania with the song "Bad Dreams" performed by Faouzia, which scored 139 points, fifteen points over the runner-up, Kosta Vera scoring 124 points and the song "Utekayu" from Natalya Amirkhanyan. The top 3 complete made Harukona with Anna's song "Huh" with an amount of 115 points. Drakkengrad received only 13 points and was therefore the last place of the fifteenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Woodvale, qualifing to the final and was closed by Hrojistan, also qualifing to the final. The second semi final's opener was Harukona and the closer has been Vulpihjel, which both qualified for the final. The grand final show was opened by Yaranesia, finishing 9th and it was closed by Kaechyeodae, taking the 13th place. Meaning that the opening act finshed in the top 10, while the closing position got a mid-table result. Participants With thirty countries, there were also thirty new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 25 female participants and 4 male. Furthermore the edition had 2 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 81% woman, only 6% groups and 13% men. Returning Artists Results Semi Final 1 Twelve countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty countries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Twelve countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Four countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. template ro.png Official Videos